Data populating a visual representation, referred to as a visualization or graph, may change. Conventionally, changes to the data result in a new visualization. Alternatively, animation may be used to illustrate the change from a previous state (e.g., comprising a first data set) to a new state (e.g., comprising a second data set). However, these conventional solutions do not emphasize differences between states.